<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neil and The Fruit Cookie by Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145640">Neil and The Fruit Cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Squid O' Mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Neil POV, Neil is a teacher at higwarts, No Plot, Non graphic mentions of Neil's kidnapping, Not tentacle smut, Oneshot, Squid andrew, neil needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil pov of the events so far in SSOM.<br/>Aka: Neil's running in short shorts scandalises and seduces the Hogwarts populace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Squid O' Mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neil and The Fruit Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this was my reward for doing physics but ended up a teeny but angstier than I thought it would be.<br/>Personal hc: the forest spiders gamble on the mermaid dating pool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midnights used to be the best time to go running in Hogwarts when Neil had been relatively unknown but then Dan and Matt, the epic fourth year chaser-beater couple had adopted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly unable to sneak down to the grounds to run at midnight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin your sleep cycle, honestly Neil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. Which was annoying but simultaneously heartwarming. Neil would have rebelled if they hadn't threatened to revoke his seeking role in the next three matches winning the Quidditch Cup be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Neil ran in the early mornings, this led to him developing a routine of going to the kitchens to visit the house elves and gather sweets for Drew, whose name Keviaan had told him in a series of high pitched screeches, Neil had reproduced the sounds till he finally managed to get Keviaan’s approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked to avoid crowds, the one time he had run in the evenings students had stared at his shorts and he felt the stares following him. Dan had laughed at his indignation at the wizarding world’s queer response to his clothes as she continued polishing her broom and not giving any sympathy to Neil and Matt ahd muttered something about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>queer alright </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he was shut down with a very firm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Matthew’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a smack by the wood end of Dan’s broom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The constants that remained were Neil's friendships with all the creatures he met. The lake creatures were by far the most cultured that Neil had met— even counting the forest Arachnoids which somehow spoke English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatures were better company than people any time. They didn't judge Neil for his scars. Jean, a merman had very seriously proclaimed that they made him a more desirable mate as they indicated his toughness in front of his jokingly incensed husband Jeremy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil returned to the comfort and homeness of hogwarts after he got his magizoology credits in a German college. He returned because even though the letters his father’s head henchwoman kept sending him scared him more than he would like to admit; he was someone in Hogwarts—someone to his students as the Care of Magical Creatures instructors and to Matt,the flying instructor, as his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil shouldn't have allowed himself to get so complacent in his safety as his carelessness in drinking in Hogsmeade eventually led to him getting kidnapped, he hated thinking about the days he had spent in the cellars of his father’s dungeons and the unimaginable pain no father should be able to cast on their son before his uncle came with the aurors and half the hogwarts staff waiting outside his father’s house to see if he was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil went into hiding for the time it took the Aurors to trace the last of his father's associates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned home to a petulant Drew whom he managed to appease with donuts. Neil almost cried when he felt the tentacle stroking him in comfort. It was sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>until</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan cracked a joke that even the giant squid wasn't unaffected by Neil's hotness, which made him rethink all of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil dismissed the absurd thought that squids or people for that matter might find him attractive, Drew just liked him because he brought so many sweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil was wrong about the wrong points as he so often was when it came to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People stared at his scars but they stared more at his booty shorts in a world where everyone was covered to the tips of their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew liked him because he brought sweets but Andrew admired him for who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was haunted by the many ghosts of his past but he had as many exorcist friends at his disposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought his life was marked by the bleeding milestones of the injuries he had received but in fact it was marked by the people who gladly stained their clothes and hands in his blood so that they could sew him back up and then brought him tea with cookies which they swore had bread made of fruit in them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>